Avalance Reunite
by amandaaltizer17
Summary: This about when Sara Lance had to go to Ava's personal hell aka as bad walmart rip off to save her from clone of Ava at the time her and Ava was broke up by end of this frist part sara and ava will be back together and Sara will pop the question to Ava to be her's ms Captain for rest of theirs life also John help Sara to save her's love Ava also sara finally listen to her's heart h


Avalance Reunite – Sara finally realizer that she still want to be With Ava Shapre

this is my take on epsiode 12 of season four of dc legends of tomorrow

Chapter one – Sara going to hell aka

bad walmart rip off to save hers ex girlfriend Ava

Shapre from clone of Ava also Sara finally realize that

she is still in love with Ava Shapre when Sara go to

Ava's place and find it trash and Ava is gone a side note

that when Sara to went to Ava's place she was not alone

cause John and Nora went with her to check on Ava and

they find Ava's place so trash and they find Ava's body

on the floor and they brought Ava back to the ship to the

med bay and John lay Ava down one of the chair back to

the story they went back to the ship to come up with a

place to rescue Ava then John say Sara I can send you

down to Ava's personal purgatory to save Ava and bring

her back then Sara say John send me to hell so I can

bring Ava back home to be with hers love Sara so she

can tell Ava that she is still in love with Ava and she

want to be with her again Ava will be so happy to hear

that and John dose his thing to send Sara to Ava's

personal purgatory to bring Ava back home from hers

personal purgatory aka bad walmart ripoff in Ava's hell

then Sara get to bad walmart rip off in Ava's personal

purgatory to save hers ex girlfriend Ava Shapre now

Sara is look for hers Ava in this bad Walmart rip off

to save love of hers love Ava also she was yell for hers

Ava then she hears someone like hers Ava called out

for Sara then Sara finally turn around to see it is hers

Ava and she was very happy to see hers Ava in person

and pull Ava into a passionate kiss on hers lips and Ava

say Sara you come down to my's personal hell to bring

me back home to be with you Sara again and Sara say

Ava iam not let you go again I can't live with out you

Ava in my life then Ava say I love you Sara so much

then Sara say Ava I'm crazy over you Ava and it was

wrong of me to broke up with you Ava cause I was

scared of get hurt by some one that I though that they

did love me and they find out about my past and leave

me and I do know that you did read my files and you

still wear that blue dress to dinner with me after

everything we did that night and I ask you to stay with

me and you did stay the night with me and was there

when I have a nightmare and you say thought you cause

nightmare and not get nightmare and I say it was first

time for everything and it was first that you saw me for

who I'm really I'm and I get scared of that you thought

this was just one night stand that I start to fall in love

with you Ava Shapre and I'm not let you go again

cause I want us to be together from right now till me or

you are not alive then Ava say Sara are you try to

propose to me in this bad walmart rip off then Sara say

yes Ava I was try to propose to you then Ava say can we

finish this up when we get back home it is couple hours

late in the medicine bay Sara start to wake up to see

her's Ava is still asleep in the other chair and Sara walk

over to the other chair to try to wake Ava up also say

Ava you can't leave now or never cause I 'm going to

ask you to be my wife when you wake up from your's

nap then Nate come in the room to bring Sara the ring

that she ask him to bring to her and ask her if she is

going to ask Ava to be your for rest of your

life then Sara yes Nate I am going to ask Ava to be my

wife and Nate say I'm really happy for you and Ava and

Nate leave the room Sara start to look at the ring that

she had for her's Ava then Ava start to wake up and she

say hello Sara and you dont half to worry about me

leave you again then Sara started to crying towards

her's Ava then Ava start to set up in the chair and say

Sara why was you cry when I was talk to you then Sara

say that I was just touch by what you said to me and

Sara gave Ava a passionate kiss on her's lips and Sara

and Ava went back to Sara's room so they can have

some time alone with each other so Sara can ask this

question that she start at the bad walmart rip off in Ava's

personal purgatory better known as bad walmart rip off

then Sara start to talk to her's love Ava when we frist

met each other we did not like each other and thing start

to change with me and you we was get along with each

other then Zari say to me that I should ask you out on a

date also that love was worth fright for at end of the day

at that moment that I realizer that I was fall for you Ava

Shapre big time and I don't want another women I want

you to be my and my wife for rest of your

life and Sara is get down on one knees to ask you Ava

to marry me and Sara say Ava Shapre will you do me

honor of become my wife Ava then Ava say yes Sara

I will marry you and Sara get up from the floor and put

the ring on Ava's finger and Sara pull Ava into a

passionate kiss on the lips also Ava say Sara I love you

and the ring so much then Sara and Ava walk out of

Sara's room to see everyone in the front room of the

ship include Gary Green- Ava's best-friend to tell

them the good news that Sara and Ava are get married

now Sara and Ava are in the front room of the ship

get ready to tell everyone that her and Ava are get marry

then everyone and Gary green come to the front room of

the ship to talk to Sara and Ava about theirs good news

so everyone can see Ava too and Sara say that me and

Ava have good news to tell everyone about me and Ava

then everyone say are you two get married then Sara

with her's Ava by her's side and she say yes we are get

married and Ava show everyone the ring that Sara got

for her's fiancee Ava and everyone say that we love the

ring and John come in the room to see what was going

on in the front room of the ship and Ava and Sara come

up to John and Ava and Sara both say thank you for

help me to save Ava my fiancee from Ava's personal

hell aka bad walmart rip off and John say Sara and Ava

you are very welcome also I am really happy that you

and Ava found each other again after everything that

happens then Sara with Ava by her's side we are happy

too then Sara and Ava went back to Sara's room to still

celebate them's being together for rest of theirs life

and Sara say Ava I love you for rest of my life and Ava

say Sara I love you for rest of my life and they fall to

asleep in each other's arm and they was smile At each

other before they went to sleep

author note this will be a two part story about Avalance

when they got back together in epsiode 12 of season of

dc legends of tomorrow also sorry that first chapter is very long one see you all in next part of our story .


End file.
